


Field trip oneshots

by I_just_want_snaccs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Field Trip, Flash is a little shit, Irondad, Original Character(s), Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, spideyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_just_want_snaccs/pseuds/I_just_want_snaccs
Summary: The title explains everything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> So I wanted to make peter a sassy lass on the inside but a cinnamon roll on the outside. So without further ado let's get right on into it.

I woke up in my bed meaning Tony had moved me from the bench where I fell asleep last night.

I got out of bed and changed my clothes from my Iron Man pjs; I had learned to go to the lab already dressed for bed. More often than not I fall asleep working on projects.

I was currently wearing a science pun t-shirt and some comfortable black sweat pants. 

I walked down the spiral staircase at the end of the hallway and looked around the common room but couldn't find Tony, so I walked to the elevator and told Friday to bring me to Tony's lab.

I walked into the lab, stopped at the doorway and swiped my key card. When the door clicked open Tony looked up from the piece of his Iron Man suit he was working on.

“Oh hey Peter, there you are. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah that bed is really comfy." I replied.

"Hey if your going down to the lobby can you check something with the receptionist? There is supposed to be a tour group coming but since Pepper signed off on it, I don't know the details so, I would like you to check when the meet and greet is.” Tony says.

“You got it boss." I say as I mock salute before turning around scanning my key card opening the door and walking through into the hallway.

I made my way over to the elevator and told Friday to take me to the lobby. As the door opened I walk out and look at the receptionists desk and see Alyssa one of my favorite receptionists.

As I'm walking over I see a group of people gathered around a person with a box outside the doors. ‘this must be the tour group Tony needed to make an appearance with.’

I turn back towards Alyssa and finish making my way over to her. After finish asking about Tony's scheduled appearance I strike up some friendly conversation before I hear a familiar voice yell at me.

“Mr.Parker!” I recognize that voice. I turn around and there she is, a colossal bitch of a teacher.

It's not just me who thinks that. I asked Ned and MJ and they agree she's awful.

“Mrs.Harrington, what a lovely surprise seeing you here.” I say through gritted teeth and a fake smile. “I thought you were supposed to be on a field trip.”

“We are on a field trip, what I need to know is why you're here instead of at school”

“I'm actually here on my internship” I say knowing that I can't reveal that I live here. Which is technically lying but I really do have an internship; I just wasn't there because of it.

“Mr.Parker I know that you were lying about the internship to impress your friends. Now I suggest that you go wait on the bus and I'll let this slide.” She said as if she was doing me a favor. I smile.

I look past her and can see the students file in but I am done dealing with Ms.Harrington's bullshit.

“How about no. I'm not here on the field trip so you can't tell me what to do.” I say grinning.

“ExcUSe me. I'll only tell you one more time. Get. On. The. Bus.” She says seething mad.

I laugh and turn around walking towards Tony's private elevator. Her shouting follows me so I flip her off as I walk into the elevator telling Friday to bring me up to Tony's lab.

“Mr.Parker get back here!” she yelled at me as the doors started closing.

“You're not my dad!” I tell back at her before the doors close. Hearing some of the students snicker, my smile widens.

As soon as I arrive at the lab I immediately search for Tony seeing him at his table working on some part of his suit I rush over. He hears me and lifts up his head.

“Woah, underoos slow down” I stop running and sit down next to him.

“Okay now that you're not running around my lab; tell me what's wrong” he says in a soothing tone.

“Okay so I was in the lobby and I saw my science teacher you know the evil one-” I saw Tony nod and continued "-and so I asked why they were here and turns out the field trip that I wasn't allowed to go on, was to here and the teacher was asking me why I was here and so I told her I was there on my internship and she didn't believe me so I maybe sorta kinda flipped her off and here we are now.” I said taking a deep breath. I look up at Tony hopefully.

“Okay, so here's what we're going to do”


	2. Part 2

“Have you gotten the plan memorized?” Tony asked.

"As much as I can in an hour,” Peter responded. 

"That should be good enough. They should be heading to the meet and greet in a couple of minutes, you ready?" Asked Tony looking at me.

"As I'll ever be" Peter replied slightly nervous, "let's do this."

They could hear the buzzing chatter of excited teenagers from the other side of the door as they approached the room the meet and greet was being held in. Tony and Peter nodded at each other before Tony made his dramatic entrance. Cheers and applause from Peter's classmates erupted as soon as Tony stepped into the room, a sound that Tony had grown accustomed to, and rang in Peter's untrained, enhanced ears. 

Tony walked about the room, signing merchandise and the such, and occasionally stopping for a selfie or high five. Ms.Harrington approached Tony with a question.

"Excuse me Mr.Stark I have a question about your internship program-"

"Please hold all questions until after the interaction time is over." He said before he turned around and resume signing pictures.

He spent about ten to fifteen minutes just interacting with the buzzing group, before climbing onto the table in the center of the conference room they were in (what a power move). "Alright kiddos, gather round," He began, using his "press talk" voice, "Q&A time, who has questions?" Almost instantly a bunch of hands flew up. "Yes you with the stupid polo shirt, what's your name?" Tony pointed at Flash, just as he and Peter had planned he would do.

"Um, my name is Flash Thompson and my question is about your intern program. Would you accept any high school students?" He smirked smugly and at the moment Tony just wanted to blast the asshole grin off his face, but he resisted and stuck to the plan.

"Not ordinarily, why do you ask?" He upheld his friendly demeanor and disguised his distaste for this particular student well.

"So you DON'T have an intern by the name of Peter Parker?" Flash's cocky face only grew, until Tony responded with,

"I said not *ordinarily* however, we have made exceptions, like the one we made for the very gifted Mr. Parker; in fact, Peter, come here please!" Tony called in the direction of the door he had entered from. After a moment of silence and staring at the door, it opened slightly and Peter stepped into the room hesitantly. He made his way past his peers and over to Tony, who walked over to the edge of the table and ruffled his hair causing Peter to blush. "Is this your class?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Peter replied with a slight shake in his tone, prompting Tony to put an arm around his shoulder as he pulled him into the side of his leg, trying to make it as comfortable as he could considering he was still standing on the table. 

"Really Pen- Peter? You really would do anything for attention. How long did you spend on your knees to get him to agree to say that, hm?" Flash snarled in absolute disbelief.

"Never have I ever wanted to slap a child more in my life." Tony immediately snapped, face turning into a stone-cold glare towards Flash. "How dare you not only insult me by implying that I would so much as consider doing anything like that with anyone other than my significant other, moreover with a CHILD, but you're also insulting a kid who I think of and will protect as my own child; by insinuating he is a) not smart enough to earn his job, which he most certainly is by the way, and b) that he would stoop so low as to do that disgusting act for any sort of attention whatsoever. You, young man, need to leave right this instant, do you understand?" 

Flash was pale now, any confidence he had was absolutely drained as Tony moved off the table and closer to him throughout his entire rant. he nodded fearfully, and Happy, who had been in the corner of the room, now moved across the room grabbed Flash and escorted him back down to the lobby. 

The entire class, save for Ned and MJ were in a shock filled silence. Nobody could even fathom what to say after that. And nobody had to. 

Tony hugged his spider-son close and asked him "How are you feeling?" knowing his anxiety was probably off the charts at the current moment. Tony knew better than anyone how situations similar to the one they were currently in made Peter very anxious.

"I'm ok, just a little shocked at how that went down is all." He tried to reassure his mentor, but Tony saw right through him. He was visibly shaking and looking similar to Flash in the aspect of drained color.

"Bullshit kid, you look like you're about to drop. Head up to your room for a bit, or the lab if you really want to, alright?" 

"language," Peter mumbled half-heartedly. Tony pushed his shoulders back so he looked him in the eye using his concerned dad face. Peter groaned and said "Yes,"

Peter left the room the same way he came, and Tony stepped out too so he could make sure Peter was actually going to his room. Knowing Peter, he’d try to sneak down into the lab and immerse himself in work to distract himself from the day he had. Just to be sure he knew where Peter was, Tony asked FRIDAY to confirm his whereabouts. 

“Hey, FRI, where is Peter right now?” Tony asked, completely ignoring the prying and astounded looks of the teenagers and teacher he was sharing the room with.

“Peter is in his bedroom at the moment, he shows no signs of leaving any time soon,” FRIDAY informed him.

Tony finished the meet and greet as quickly as he could, sending the kids back with their tour guide to see more of the tower. As soon as the class was gone he asked FRIDAY to take him up to the floor where Peter’s room’s located. 

He knocked softly at the door, and when he got no response he knocked again, this time saying “kid?” as he did so. He still got no response and, fueled by concern, let himself in.

What he encountered when he stepped in was a passed out Peter sleeping peacefully on his bed, some comic book slumped into his chest, and glasses slipping lazily off the bridge of his nose. Tony approached the sleeping boy and removed his glasses, setting them on his nightstand before repeating the process with his comic book, Star Wars, of course. He gently ran his fingers through Peter’s hair with a soft smile before turning and walking out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. 


End file.
